Mary Smith
Mary Jessica Smith was born on March 6th in 1975 to Miranda Carter and an unnamed father. Her parents were not married but planned to be, so she took her father’s last name. After birth Miranda suffered from extreme postpartum depression and Mary’s father stepped in. He was eventually unable to care for both girls and sent Mary to live with some family while he cared for Miranda. Mary’s family however didn’t have the finances to raise her and sent her to the closest orphanage. Early Years Mary was raised in the orphanage by two nuns and worked as a maid until her fifteenth birthday. When she turned fifteen she was told she had a year to find her own place. Mary asked if she could stay there until she got some money together. The nuns finally told her about her family and suggested she start there. Angry, Mary grabbed her stuff and ran off. Teen Life Mary lived on the streets until she met a man named Tony. He told her that he would help get her off the streets. Mary was understandably wary of him but agreed because it was soon going to be winter and she hadn't eaten much lately. Tony took her in with the intention of making a meal out of her but decided that instead she would be his new play toy. He compelled the fear out of her and said she was welcomed to stay with him. Mary took him up on his offer and lived with Tony for a year. One day while Mary was getting ready for her day, she saw Tony in the bathroom. She confronted him and said she thought he would be at work by now. He grabbed her arm, causing her to wince from earlier abuse. His face changed from human to vampire in anger and she screamed. Feeling a rush of adrenaline, Mary pulled her arm out and ran to the door. Tony vamp-ran in front of her and pushed her onto the bed. Mary gasped in total shock and feared for her life. Tony said he wasn't going to kill her but soon fed from and raped her. Once Tony was gone, Mary broke out in tears and decided she had enough. She grabbed all the cash she could find and threw it in her bag with her things before catching the quickest flight across state The Move Mary moved to Forks and went straight to the cops. There she met Storm who took her case. She explained everything and begged him to believe her. Surprisingly, he did. He sat her down and explained what really happened. He offered her vervain and a place to stay, swearing he wouldn’t hurt her. Scared of Tony, Mary agreed. Eventually Mary met Elizabeth Black, a werewolf living in La Push. The two became best friends and weren’t often apart, aside from when she would sleep at Storm’s. One night the girls went to the movies and were walking home. After they went their separate ways, Mary cut through an alley as a shortcut to Storm’s. Halfway in, her water broke and she fell to her knees screaming in pain. A passing vampire by the name of Rose came and helped deliver her baby safely. Mary did not turn into a vampire until after the birth, because she lost too much blood. She sent her newborn son to live with Elizabeth for protection. Storm and Rose helped with the transition, Rose became like a mother to Mary. Current Life Mary has since given birth to two more children, Jaden Michel and Sky Maryanne. She lives with Storm and his twin boys, Jasper and Nick after their mother couldn’t raise them. Mary and Storm plan to get married eventually when the time is right, but right now just want to focus on life and raising their family. Mary works part-time as motivational speaker, speaking to teens about abuse and her experiences…leaving out the vampires of course.